


Anger and Fears

by marissa541



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandonment, Anger, Child Abandonment, Friendship, Hurt!Kaden, Teenagers, angry!evil!Tobias, angry!kaden, car crash, depressed!Janet, slight child abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marissa541/pseuds/marissa541
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He died in some crazy car crash when he was out with his friends one late night. His brother had died in a car crash? It was weird to think about for him. Sometime he still though it was just a joke and he would come home. His brother was 18 when he passed.<br/>A story about a boy who is left alone and emotional abandoned by his parents after his brother dies. and has to deal with everything swimming around his head and all the problems hes faced with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger and Fears

It was almost like his whole family had kind of just become numb. It happened two years ago, but his family didn't seem like they would ever even slightly come out of it. His mom started staying in her room all day and has stopped cleaning and making any kind of food the day that it happened. His dad took more to the bottle side of things mostly sticking to his apparent favorite “Kentucky Deluxe Whisky” when he came home from work. which made him get angry silent, which is where he would just sit in his study all night and drink, and drink and drink, staring at nothing but a wall however if you even passed the room you could feel the anger inside the room, I won’t even get started on if you go in the room.

He died in some crazy car crash when he was out with his friends one late night. His brother had died in a car crash? It was weird to think about for him. Sometime he still though it was just a joke and he would come home. His brother was 18 when he passed. 

People had come over and expressed their condolences the first week and couple days after the funeral, they brought food and cards and such. It had seemed his parents had basic control of their emotions the first week, grieving but still standing together at least. They were a family the first week, they stood together. Until after, when it all stopped and they were all left alone to process everything.

His brother’s name was James Killen, named after some movie star from long ago I guess. James was the only one that died in that car. He was one out of five. All of his friend made it to the funeral. However after that day he only every some at school as he passed by them. They didn't even look at him, going as far to say the deliberately avoided him. This was fine it’s not like they were ever friends. 

James was the kind of person everyone knew and liked. He wasn't some rude asshole but he wasn't a goodie too shoes either. He was just normal. His group of friends where more on the wild side often enough, doing whatever they wanted to do.

When it all first happened Kaden was sitting in his room talking with his group of friends he had since he was in grade school. They had all decided to go out to the opening of this new all night diner they had all been looking forward to that day. Just as they were getting on their shoes and such, the door rang which was weird for it being 11 pm. Kaden stood in the hallway looking to see who was there when his father opened the door. That moment had everyone standing still as his father went outside to talk with the cops. That may have the strangest moment of his whole life; it was completely silent until the wretched sound of his father sobbing entered into the house. All his friends stared at him as Kaden went to the door. 

Once he found out he was expressionless. He didn't know what to think, what to do at that point. After that they informed the mom and rushed to the morgue. His mom insisted it wasn't her child, wasn't her baby. She insisted they leave to show the man that the boy who had died wasn't James. But that all came crashing down to as she Id’d him.  
After that he pushed his friend away stopped talking to them all together and eventually stopped being their friend entirely. Sometimes he would see them look at him from across the lunch room or just on the street passing by. 

He developed this easy to anger problem as his family deteriorated and all his angry had become bottled up. He would occasionally pick fights just so he can release his angry. He was pretty good at the whole fighting thing. Of course like anyone else he had, had his ass handed to him before. But the kids at school knew not to mess with him at least. In his 17 year old self the looks department had been favorable to him. He had short brown hair that went just above his ears. And piercing light blue eyes. His eyebrows where dark as well however slightly darker than his hair color, He had a small scar next to his eye, that wasn't any larger than a dime. Acquired from one time when he learned not to go into his Fathers study at night. He had light olive skin color and a look about him that always read “leave me the fuck alone”, and if you looked hard enough, “I can’t handle this anymore, I’m destroyed and I can’t handle life anymore.” 

It wasn't like he was a loner or anything. He still socialized and went to parties and such. He even has a group of friends he would hang out with sometimes, just nothing to close or personal. Since his family had fallen apart he learned how to take care of himself completely. And since no one was waiting up at home he would stay out as long as we wanted go anywhere he cared and do anything he wanted. Granted it had its perks having no one care anymore, however sometime Kaden would go out at night to the docks or some random building’s roof in town and sit until morning thinking about when he had a family. 

Kaden and James always had a good relationship. James was one of those brothers who was protective of his little brother and didn't let him get hurt ever. He shielded him from things or just warned him not to do them. It was good it was nice.

Sometimes he wondered what James would think of him now, here was his family that he had loved so much for everyone was so supportive of each other and caring. And now it was a heaped up pile of nothing, here was his mom cowering in her bedroom afraid of leaving afraid of facing the pain of her partially empty house, his mother who had once been so joyfully and one of those people who had cookies all the time and had gone to the PTA meeting, now just sits in her bed and ignores her husband and other son altogether. Here was his father once who had been so full of love, never drank or cussed or lashed out, once had been the father out there everyday teaching his sons how to fix the spring headers, or a carburetor, and now here he is goes to work comes home drinks his whisky and ignores his wife, and attacks his son if he sees him, and then does it all again the next day. And here was his brother the boy who used to be so oblivious who got excited over anew comic book coming out, the kid who hated confrontation and had been a fun loving excitable person, and here he was now an angry self-loathing, and loathing of the world kid who was hated by his family, and pushed everyone away, someone who was now basically on their own, and fighting the fucked up shit that is the world he live in. He certainly would have hated to see his family this way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading :) tell me what you think and let me know. I will write more if I know at least one person reads it haha. Let me know anything I can approve on, or even what you might want to see happen in this story?!


End file.
